I love you
by obobob20
Summary: Hermione has gone into the past and now she can't get back... will she find love and will people keep her secret safe?HGSB R&R please, my first fic :
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**I love you **

****

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and all the characters JK has written about, everyone would know my name and I wouldn't be writing fan fics :D **

"Harry, Ron!" Screamed Hermione as she sprinted towards the two boys.

She hadn't seem them all summer, they had written to each other of course, but it wasn't the same.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," panted Hermione as she caught up with them "I have missed you both so much." Hermione smiled up at both of them, they had grown a lot over the summer by the looks of things. Harry smiled, but then looked back up ahead to try and find Ginny. Meanwhile, Ron carried on looking at Hermione, he had always liked Hermione, but over the summer she had seemed to grow up more, she looked more beautiful than ever…

"Ummmm Ron, are you ok? Your just… staring at me." What has come over him? Hermione pondered.

"Oh- oh yeah, sorry" Mumbled Ron as he hurried forward towards the Hogwarts express. Ron had turned the deepest shade of red Hermione had ever seen, it didn't look to good with his ginger hair, but yet she still wondered why he had just looked at her in that way.

Harry was already hand in hand with Ginny walking towards the doors of the red train, whilst Hermione hurried after Ron to go and find, hopefully, an empty carriage.

"Ron, are you ok?" Asked Hermione, Ron still having the deep shade of red upon is face.

"I'm fine" Ron answered rather bluntly, not looking Hermione in the eye.

Hermione seemed to be getting frustrated, she had only been back five minutes and already Harry had gone off with Ginny and Ron was staring at Hermione and then being rather rude to her.

"You know what Ron, I haven't been back long, but I don't like your attitude already!"

"What have I done wrong?" Said Ron, his voice beginning to rise.

"Ok, well, first of all… you look at me in a some sort of maniac way… then you just _**walk** _off, then I ask you what's up and I get a blunt answer from you and _now _you are raising your voice at me!"

They were still arguing as they got onto the train and walked down to try and find a spare carriage, heads turned their way as they walked to the back of the train. There were people voices drifting towards them: "Ron and Hermione rowing again!" and "God we haven't even got to the school yet, can't they at least wait until then!?"

Ron made a rather rude hand gesture towards the people who had said them remarks, and then finally Hermione found a compartment that Harry and Ginny had saved for them. They walked into it completely shouting at each other.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most… arrogant, self centred and annoying person I have _**ever**_ met!" Shouted Hermione right into Ron's face.

_**"What on earth is happening here?"** _Shouted Harry at the top of his voice, so for the first time in ten minutes, the both of them shut up and looked towards Harry.

"Well Harry, we have been back for five minutes, and already I can see Ron is still the rude boy that I said goodbye to at the end of last summer!" Said Hermione, trying to keep her voice, quiet and calm.

"Can't we just forget abo-"

"Yeah well Hermione," interrupted Ron, "even though I think you are the most wonderful, beautiful and kind person I have _**ever **_met, you obviously hate my guts. So maybe, you would be happier in a different time from here! Maybe you would like to be away from me for a couple of hours! Then maybe you can get over how awful I am!" Shouted Ron.

Ron grabbed the time turner from around Hermione's neck and twisted it three times, and away she vanished… into a different time… and Ron just stood staring at the space Hermione's body had been seconds before.

** Read and Review please, i know this isn't the greatest thing you have ever read, but its my first fan fic :) Thank you :) xxx Other chapters will be longer... :D**


	2. Shebert Lemons

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own JK characters, shame really!**

**Thank you ****blaaah92 for your review, I have hopefully put those points into consideration in the story, I am not the best writer but I hope you all like what you read. Thank you ******

**Jinxedphoenix: Thank you also for your review, hopefully you will like where it ends up, keep reading ******

**I would just like to say, I will update as much as possible, but I am doing one of my GCSE's early, and have a lot of work to do, plus my coursework for my other subjects. I will try to update as much as I can ******

Hermione landed with a thump. She stood up and looked around her, this didn't make any sense, and if she was only meant to go back a couple of hours wouldn't she still be at home? It was almost as if she had gone ahead in time, she was already at Hogwarts whilst her friends remained on the train.

Then she heard a soft whirring sound around her, she looked down and found that her time turner had been broken as she had traveled through time. Ron must have done something when he grabbed the time turner from around her neck. Twisting it three times didn't bring you into the future or that far back into the past.

Then it hit her, she must be in the very far back in the past, but how far into it, if she was going to be in Hogwarts the same time as the future Hermione, she had to hide, if she saw herself she would go crazy.

She looked around and found a broom cupboard, she hid inside of it, just leaving the door open enough to look at the people walk past, and then she would know what time she was from. She waited and waited and for a long time nobody came. She began to panic, what was she to do?

She heard a faint whistling, it was coming this way! She didn't take her eyes away from the little gap in the door. Then someone began to walk past.

"Oh my goodness!" whispered Hermione "Sirius!"

The young boy whipped his head round, his shoulder length hair following suit, his eyes looking intently around to see who had said his name.

"Hello?" Said the young boy, his masculine voice making Hermione's stomach fill with butterflies. What was wrong with her?

He walked off, still looking around him, and then he just began whistling like he had been before. Well Hermione knew what time she was in, but how had she traveled so far back? And why did her stomach fill with butterflies when she heard Sirius Black speak?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione waited until she couldn't see or hear Sirius until she opened the cupboard door. She quietly stepped out and looked around; she saw that she was right near her own common room. But she couldn't go there now; she had to go to Dumbledore.

She began to walk towards the headmasters office, unlucky for her, she again saw Sirius.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered. She looked around quickly for somewhere to hide, but before she could he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello", smiled Sirius, "Who are you?"

Hermione didn't say anything to begin with, did she have to lie? Did she tell him her real name?

"Ummm, I'm Hermione, and you?" Even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He smiled a smile that would make any girls heart melt. He obviously flirted with girls all the time.

"I need to go and see Professor Dumbledore"

"If you would like to take my arm, my lady, I would be happy to escort you there." Sirius smiled down at her and laughed his bark like laugh.

"Why thank you." Hermione giggled. She took his arm and let him lead her.

They continued to talk as they reached the entrance of the headmaster's office.

"We have a problem, I don't know the password", Sirius said feeling rather stupid.

"I heard that it's normally some kind of sweet?" Hermione said.

"Well yes it normally is, let's start guessing."

"Sherbet Lemons", said Hermione, and instantly the entrance unsealed itself.

"Wow, Sirius said quite amazed, you are quite a smart girl."

Hermione smiled and made her way up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door.


	3. How did you get here?

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own JK characters. wishes**

**Thank you to them people who reviewed ******

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! But I have had SO much school work, and should now be writing an essay, but this is more fun lol.**

**How did you get here?**

"Come in." The headmaster's voice issued from inside his office.

Hermione walked into the room, now feeling rather nervous.

"Well hello… ummm?"

"Hermione… Hermione Granger Sir." She thought telling the headmaster her full name should be ok.

"Lovely to meet you Hermione," The headmaster held out his hand she shook it. "Where have you come from?"

"Ummm, well Sir that's the hard part, I am from the future." Hermione looked fearfully up at the Professor, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Well, that's never happened before. How did it you get here?"

Hermione began to explain, about how her and Ron and began fighting…

"Then Harry, Harry Potter, started shouting and wondered what on Earth was happening. So I told him how Ron was a self centered person. Then Ron grabbed the time turner from round my neck, twisted it three times, but as I went it got broken and I ended up here. Oh then I bumped into Sirius Black, and he bought me here…" Hermione finished looking rather relieved.

"Well miss Granger, seems you have had quite a day," Professor Dumbledore smiled up at her, "You should be going to relax, what house were you in, in the future?"

"Griffindor Sir," Hermione said with a smile appearing on her face.

"Well you will be placed into there for the time being, while I try to find you a way home, time turners aren't as updated as yours here, it wont be able to get you home."

"So you mean you are going to try and fix mine Sir?"

"That's exactly what I am planning to do." Dumbledore smiled up at her.

"Hermione, before you leave, you must know, you are not to tell anyone where you are from, you will need some cover story."

Hermione nodded and got up to leave. But the Professor stopped her.

"Just one more thing Miss Granger," Dumbledore said standing up himself.

"Yes Sir?"

"The boy, Harry Potter you were referring to, he doesn't happen to be the son of James Potter?"

"Yes Sir, his mother was Lily Evans as well."

Silence filled the room for a long moment.

"Very well Miss Granger, thank you, you may go."

Hermione walked back out of the Headmasters office and shut the door quietly behind her, just as Dumbledore sat back down a massive smile appearing on his face, he always knew James would get Lily in the end.

**Sorry it's short! I just really had to put this bit into it lol. Hope you enjoyed it, next Chapter will be longer and more interesting. I will update soon. Keep reading ******


	4. Meeting Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own JK characters. wishes once again**

**I AM SO SORRY! 2 months I haven't updated for:O I have had essays, family problems and just generally busy, I'm sorry!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed **

**Jinxedphoenix: Who has reviewed since the start of my story thank you so much **

**Everyone else, thank you so much, you all bought smiles to my faces!**

**Now… on with the story… Enjoy D**

Hermione walked down the stairs and back out into the Corridor. She didn't have any idea of where to go. Then it came to her, the Gryffindor common room.

She began to walk, and finally she found herself looking up into the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password"

"_Bubotuber_," Hermione said up to the portrait, waiting to be let in, "_Bubotuber?_" She questioned again.

"You're not getting in, without the right password."

"Oh yes! The password will be different, different times, how stupid can I get, you're the smartest girl in the year Hermione, and you seem to have no common sense," Hermione stated to herself. "What am I going to do now?"

She began to worry, what if nobody came by, it was surely past curfew by now, no one would be about, and she couldn't wander the corridors back to Professor Dumbledore to ask for the password. Great. Stranded in the cold corridor for the night.

"Hello?" a female voice came from the darkness.

"H-h-hello?" Hermione was feeling rather scared, she had no idea who she was talking to.

"No, don't worry, it's ok, I'm head girl, I'm only on Patrol." The girl speaking lit up her wand, her red hair illuminated by the wand light. She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back.

"I'm Lily Evans, head girl and in Gryffindor house." Hermione was taken aback, she was staring into the same eyes she had only left hours before, she was talking to Harry's mother, she had met one of the most important people in her best friends life, and suddenly she felt guilty and sad, it shouldn't be me here, it should be Harry, he should be talking to his mother, not me she thought.

Lily held out her hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione took it in a friendly manor and smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger" stated Hermione simply.

"You're new here I guess." Laughed Lily, as both girls released hands. "Where are you from?"

"Yeah, I'm errr…" She hadn't yet thought of a cover story… oops.

Lily looked patiently upon Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"I, well, umm… could you maybe just give me the password and I will explain inside, it's cold out here."

"Sure, it's really rather simple, not hard to remember. It's the word: _phoenix_"

The portrait immediately opened up in front of the two young girl's eyes, and Hermione found herself to be looking into the same common room, nothing had changed at all.

"So, as you were mumbling outside." Lily laughed. Hermione could almost imagine Harry saying that sort of thing. It had only been a couple of hours… but how she missed him already.

"Oh right… well I'm from around London, and I used to be home schooled. My parents thought it would be good for me to come to an actual school, so I could communicate with real people." Hermione finished, feeling rather proud of herself with coming out with that on the spot.

"Oh… ok." Lily didn't seem convinced, but hey she would deal with that later.

"Ummm, I'm sorry to cut this conversation sort, but I'm exhausted, you wouldn't happen to know where I am sleeping would you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, follow me." Lily smiled down at Hermione and took the lead.

Lily and Hermione walked up the same stairs, and walked into the same dorm, everything was the same as it was back home. Lily pointed out Hermione's bed to her, and she climbed into it immediately.

"Goodnight, I will see you in the morning," Said Lily "I hope you sleep well."

"Night." Hermione yawned.

"Oh, and I would just warn you. Two boys, James Potter and Sirius Black tend to make fun of new kids, I would watch out."

"Thanks Lily." Hermione chuckled as Lily walked out of the door to finish her patrol.

Sirius Black, Hermione thought, what a gentlemen.

And with that thought, Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep, awaiting the events that tomorrow would bring.

**Really am sorry about the wait! I will try and update as fast as I can, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :D It will make my day! xx**


	5. Breakfast Time

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters. As you know.**

**Here's the next update **

**I know, like two months it's been! Everytime I sit down to write the next bit, something else comes up. I also just had my English mocks, so lots of essays and revision. I'm so sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione woke to the sound of shouting coming from the common room. She quietly got out of her bed, as not to wake her fellow students, and walked out the door to see what was going on.

"I mean come on mate, I won fair and square! Some people just can't play wizard chess." Said the voice of Sirius Black.

"But, you cheated!" Replied his best friend, James.

"James mate, get over it, it was only one – "

"Umm, I'm sorry but would you mind not shouting, it's just, we are trying to sleep."

Hermione looked down from the stairs, towards the two tall boys.

"Oh," "Hey Hermione." Sirius smiled up at her. "I'm sorry I didn't realise we were being so loud, I – We, will try to keep it down."

"Ooo, a new girl!" Smirked James.

"Do not even think about it Potter!"

James' eyes immediately moved away from Hermione and fell onto Lily.

"Lily darling! Good morning! How are you on this fine day?"

"I was completely fine until you spoke to me." Lily smiled up at James.

"Don't worry Darling, one day soon you will realise how amazing I am. One day soon you will fall for me!"

"Okay Potter, you keep thinking that, and as head boy, you should not be doing anything to make Hermione's first day hell, do you hear me?"

"I hear you!" Said James, and as he did Lily walked back to the girl's dorms.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to listen though." James laughed to himself, whilst receiving a hit on the arm from Sirius.

"Well, I will see you at breakfast?" Hermione asked the boys, mainly Sirius.

"Definitely" Sirius grinned up at Hermione, and feeling her heart once again skip a beat, ignored it as she went back to the dorm to get ready for breakfast. There would be no way she could go back to sleep now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione," shouted Lily from outside the bathroom door, "ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, just coming." Hermione exited the bathroom, checking her hair one last time and followed Lily out of the girl's dorm, out the common room and made their way towards the great hall.

The aroma of all the foods wafted out of the great hall, as both girls walked towards it. Hermione's stomach started rumbling. She never realised how hungry she actually was.

"Just help yourself." Said Lily, interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay." Hermione started piling whatever was closest to her on a plate.

"Wow, that's a lot of food Hermione!" stated Lily, with a surprised look on her face, "You could give Black a run for his money."

Then, spilt second after Lily had stopped talking, the doors of the great hall opened, and the four most popular guys in the school entered.

Faces turned towards them, looking up in awe as they walked towards the two young girls.

"Did someone say my name?" Sirius grinned down at them both.

"You have good hearing don't you. But yes infact Black I did," Lily smirked, "I was just telling Hermione she could give you a run for your money with the amount of food on her plate."

"Well, Hermione may have a lot of food, but beating me. I don't think so!"

Sirius sat down; facing Hermione, and started grabbing food everywhere he could reach. Giving Hermione a small smile, he began to eat his breakfast.

"So what's first lesson?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Umm, potions, with Professor Slughorn."

"What's he like?" Questioned Hermione once again. However Lily wasn't the one to answer.

"Well," started Sirius, "The bloke is fat, bald and completely in love with our little Lily Flower here!"

"At this last comment, James, who had been talking to Remus, spun straight round and glared at his best friend."

"Nobody can have my girl!" said James.

"_Your_ girl?" Projected Lily, "Strange Potter, I never thought I was somebody's property, especially yours!" Shouted Lily.

"Calm down Evans!" "I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not listening to you Potter; you're a waste of my breath."

Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and most probably the rest of the school were very intent on the row before them.

"This happens everyday." Whispered Sirius into Hermione's ear, causing her to freeze for a split second, waiting for her heart rate to slow back down.

"What, they row infront of the school?"

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said simply, "They don't care who watches. And they always end the same. Evans says she can't be bothered with this, and walks off. Leaving James to stare after her like a lost puppy."

"I can't be bothered with this Potter, or you!" "Come on Hermione, let's go to potions." Lily said as she started walking off.

"Pretty good analysis." Hermione grinned at Sirius.

"Witnessed it for seven years and plus, I'm amazing" Sirius winked at Hermione. "See you soon."

And with that Hermione ran past James to catch up with Lily, looking at Harry's father as she went past. He looked exactly as Sirius had described he would.


End file.
